Body Switchers
by Milette Tails Prower
Summary: o.0 LOOK AT DA TITLE! IT'S OBVIOUS! Ahem, okay, chapter four up! SLIGHT PAIRING FLUFF! (DONE)
1. Prolouge: Attack

**Switcheroo**  
  
A/N: Sonic don't belong to me. I am only saying this once, Okay? This-"is speech" This-'Is thoughts' This-Is story narrative.  
  
Prologue-Attack.  
  
Eggman grinned evilly as he surveyed his latest device. The switcheroo ray, as it was called, would switch anything, whether it was living, robotic or dead, with something else. He intended to switch a robot with sonic, and make it wreak havoc on the world (He was too thick to realise he could have just swapped him with a rock and killed him, which is a much more reliable plan.). He laughed his cheesy evil laugh, before one of the robots told him to shut up. A few milliseconds later, the metal-recycle bins were bursting with bits of machinery.  
        "Sonic, I think I've located the base!" Came the call of a young, two tailed fox by the name of Miles 'Tails' Prower. "Good work tails!" Came the blue hedgehog's reply, as he twisted over Tails' shoulder to look at the radar screen. It showed a large shape on the screen. "Well then, lets get the others and get going!"  
        Later, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all assembled in front of the vast metal tunnel that stretched across before them. All shiny metal and lights, it stuck out a bit in the mystic ruins jungle. "Right." Said Tails. "You all know the plan?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You never told us the plan!"  
  
"Err, yes he did..." Amy contradicted them  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"Sooooorry!" They all entered, Tails looking slightly irritated with the others for babbling on. They were surprised to discover that the hallways, instead of being filled with guards, were absolutely deserted. "I don't like this..." Breathed Knuckles under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Amy in a whisper, looking around her nervously.  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing." 'Nothing, my foot!' she thought, but remained silent.  
        They reached the main chamber entrance without seeing a single guard, which was beginning to worry them more and more. Tails opened the door using his 'Mysterious mechanical door opener™'. They watchfully entered, and stopped when they noticed that a massive, vast, enormous laser was pointing at them. The machine began to hum, aiming at Sonic... BOOM. Amy had leapt forward and swung her hammer at the laser. Alarms began to flash, and sirens wail. The laser glowed red hot for a second, before... It fired at all four of them, blasting them out of the base in different directions   
  
A/N:See that purple button down there? CLICK IT! 


	2. Chapter 1: Realisation

Chapter One- Realisation. Amy groaned as she sat up. She felt odd, though; she appeared to be sitting on something squashy and furry. Panicking in case it was a small creature, she stood up and looked down, and got the shock of her life. She had turned bright orange. Twisting round, she saw two vivid orange tails wafting in the gentle wind of the jungle. She took off at full speed towards the train station. 'This is NOT good...' Tails bolted upright. He was in a clump of bushes, just out of sight of the station. "I went a long way..."He muttered. Then he paused. His voice sounded high. He gradually looked down. "AAAH!" He yelled, over the whooshing of the train overhead. Luckily, no one heard him over the roaring of the train. Glancing upwards, he saw himself in the train, looking extremely worried. Then, he suddenly realised something. 'Amy's a GIRL!'  
  
Knuckles woke up somewhere in the jungle, panting. He groaned, and sat up. Something wasn't right. He was in the jungle. Sitting up. Wearing his... "WHAT?" He realised he was wearing Sonic's trainers. Comprehension dawned on him. He yelled words of unprintable obscenity for around five minutes or so, before growling, "Amy is so dead." and trudging off into the jungle.  
  
Sonic woke up sore, near the entrance to the jungle. He started to rise up. Wait a minute; what was wrong with his hands? They seemed to be...spiked...and he was...red? "No. NO!" he yelled, and he to screamed for several minutes, before climbing the ladder and boarding the train. 'Oh '  
  
Amy used up all the swear words she knew in her head on the journey from the Mystic Ruins to Station Square. The journey seemed to take forever to her, and she shifted impatiently in her seat, until the train, at long last, ground to a halt in the station. She dashed off the train as fast as she could. She wondered why she had selected to come here, but she realised all the others would do the same, so she was much more likely to find them here. 'Well, I guess I should wait in here. Say I'm waiting for someone if anyone asks. Uh oh...' She just realised-she'd have to ACT like tails, too!  
  
Tails thought about it on the train journey. He had to be the one to exchange with Amy, didn't he? 'I told her she shouldn't have come!' he thought angrily. 'I TOLD her!' Well, at least he hadn't been swapped with a rock or something. Then again, maybe a rock was better than this. Then again, maybe not... He sighed with relief as the train pulled into the station. 'Perhaps Amy'll already be there. Oh, WHY did I have to swap with HER?' He got out and spotted her. He almost called her Amy, but switched at the last moment to Tails. "TAILS!" He called, and ran over to her and dragged her outside, where it was so loud that he hoped they wouldn't be overheard. "Amy! What the hell did you do?!" He asked her angrily. "Err, well, I just beat the machine with my hammer, and, ah-" "Lets wait for the others, THEN we can try and get this sorted out!" Amy sighed with relief. "Err, ok!"  
  
Sonic sat through the journey scowling, hating everyone and everything. Luckily, he had a compartment to himself. He shifted around, and attempted to use his willpower to either speed the train up or derail it. Eventually, the train stopped, and Sonic pushed through the crowds until he got outside to where he had seen Amy and Tails. "Alright, which of you is which, in which body?" They didn't quite understand this, but they got the gist of it. "I'm Tails." Grumbled Tails, in Amy's body. "And I'm Amy." Snapped Amy, who was, of course, in Tails' body. At this, Sonic burst out laughing. "Shut up!" They both snarled in un-practised unity. Sonic immediately stopped laughing, but kept sniggering. In the end, Tails just got out Amy's hammer and whacked him. Sonic switched to sulking.  
  
Knuckles was the only one who sat still on the journey, slumped in his seat. He, too, had a compartment to himself, and did not move or the entire hour of journeying. When he got out at the other end, he approached the others, looking extremely dangerous. "Amy, I am going to KILL YOU!" He roared, causing the others to clutch their ears and moan.  
  
"Look, lets just get this, err, sorted out first" cut in Amy. "So, you and Sonic swapped-" Sonic and Knuckles shot her a nasty look "And-err-me and Tails swapped." Knuckles reacted just like Sonic-he burst out laughing, and didn't shut up for ten minutes.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure Eggman would have mad an solution, in case he got hit with it! But I bet he locked t up, and we probably won't be able to get to it for a few days..." Tails' voice petered out.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Knuckles yelled  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FEW DAYS? HOW LONG IS A FEW DAYS?!?" Amy yelled.  
  
"About...a week." Said tails timidly, wincing.  
  
"Amy. If we ever get out of this, I'll rip your head off your shoulders." Sonic growled.  
  
"Point taken. But don't forget, we'll have to be that person for a while, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, so try not to be OOC."  
  
"OOC?" Sonic asked, frowning.  
  
"Out of character. It means-oh, just act like the person you swapped with, okay?"  
  
"I think I'm going to spend a lot of time indoors" Muttered Tails. 'I have to spend a week...as a girl? That's just WRONG.'  
  
"Well, at least you two-" Amy pointed at Sonic and Knuckles, who had started laughing again, attracting stares-"get to stay you're same gender. If you don't stop laughing, I'll do a lot more than rip you're head off, an that's a promise!" They both shut up. 'This week is going to be, err, interesting, to say the least...' 


	3. Chapter 2: Counter Attack

**Chapter 2: Counter-Attack.**   
  
Sonic scowled. Typical. HE had to sit up here on this stupid island. All alone. Grr... If he ever got out of this, he was going to sellotape everyone who knew about this shut. With this thought in mind, he sat down cautiously; preparing him self for the long wait that stretched ahead of him. The VERY long wait. The VERY VERY long wait. He sighed. Didn't he have anything better to think?  
  
Tails was in a slight panic as he paced Amy's bright pink flat. He flopped down onto her ruby sofa. 'I guess we can storm the base tomorrow. That is what we agreed on...' he sighed. Then he froze. "How I am supposed to change?!?!" He screeched, appalled.  
  
Amy frowned. She was renting a hotel room like Knuckles, to be near tails. 'This must be a dream...' She pinched herself viciously on her wrist, yelping in pain as she squeezed her skin-'his skin', she reminded herself. She sighed, and exited the hotel room onto the balcony, which the room led off onto, and looked down at the sunbathers next to the pool below, and after that out to Emerald Coast beach. She went back indoors, sighing.  
  
Knuckles scowled and skipped another rock out over the gleaming blue waves, and settled more comfortably into the pale sand of Emerald Coast. This had to be the worst day ever. First he swaps places with a-a-an idiot, and then that-that-idiot had to guard his emerald. He scowled, and skipped his next rock so viciously it went out of sight-and in the ocean, that's very far.  
  
In an hour, as they had planned, they all (Except sonic, who was using a walkie-talkie) met up in Amy's hotel room. "Alright, we need a plan to buy us time to look for the cure. So, we need a-" Tails was interrupted by Amy.  
  
"A diversion. So, which one of us will make the distraction?" they all considered for a minute. Then Amy said- "Lets vote. We'll make it a secret ballot, Tails can collect the votes." A second of hasty scribbling, a short burst of static from the radio, and- "Well, the lucky person is-" Tails turned to face them. "-Amy. We'll meet here again at six thirty am, including Sonic." They all stood up and exited, Amy to the balcony once more.  
  
They all gathered at the flat at six thirty, looking tired. Sonic repeated the plan that he heard yesterday-"So Amy goes in first, and creates a diversion, then we go in and try to find this remedy." He shook his head. "That is NEVER gonna work!" "Well, it's all we have!" Knuckles shot back. "So lets just do it, okay?" Amy sighed. 'This plan IS insane. But I guess it's the best we have...'  
  
Amy entered the base, and started activating all the alarms to lead them to this side of the base. 'Perfect, now they'll all come here and leave the other side free!' She gloated inside her head gleefully. She wasn't so cocky when around seventy robots appeared and charged at her. 'Didn't calculate on them coming over and attacking me' she thought briefly, before diving headfirst into a intense battle.  
  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made their way through to the room where the ray still sat, broken. They hunted the room, discovering nothing, and progressed to the next room. 'This sounded so easy....' Thought Tails, unaware that he had just gone father away than the solution. He said aloud "Lets split up. We're sure to cover more ground that way." The others nodded, and split up.  
  
Sonic frowned as he passed the door with the broken ray in it. 'Something isn't right here.' He thought as he entered the room. He had another look around, but found nothing. With a sigh, he leaned against the ray. With a snap, a small, unnoticeable panel spun around and slid into the side, revealing a piece of paper and a magazine. The piece of paper told him the cure-more interestingly, he discovered that Eggman was subscribed to the Caravan Club Magazine. He grabbed the cure but not the magazine (He didn't care about caravans), and took off, grabbing Amy on the way out, and found the others waiting for him, each holding a different cure, and indeed, Amy was holding TWO cures...  
  
The others had searched the entire base, and had come to the conclusion that there were FOUR cures- three fakes, one genuine. They knew it was only four, because tails had found a file saying so. Only thing was, who would be the guinea pig? Who was the most desperate person in the group? Well, that's a no-brainer, really...  
  
"Alright, it'll take a day per cure, with a day to get over any side- effects, which means it'll take a minimum of two, and a maximum of 9-" "You mean eight!" Sonic interrupted Tails. "No, I'm NOT making any cures today!" "Oh fine!" They departed in a huff, Tails marching off to Amy's disgusting pink flat (A/N: Sorry to any pink lovers, its my least favourite colour usually), Amy off to the balcony, Sonic to the island, and Knuckles to his room.  
  
THE NEXT DAY-  
  
Sonic woke up, and after a brief breakfast, settled down to what promised to be a boring day. But after around ten minutes he went mad, running around screaming, suffering from social withdrawal. In the end, he settled back down, and somehow succeeded in not screaming (Which is good, 'cause he might have shattered the windows of passing jets...)  
  
Amy woke up yawning, and decided to skip breakfast to avoid slipping up, and went into town, attempting to resist the urge to go shopping. In the end, she went food shopping, which helped, and she also got to eat lots of yummy dog biscuits, which was an excellent bonus. After that, she just wandered round.  
  
Tails woke up in Amy's bright pink bed and grimaced, as if the bright pink was chocking him. He decided to go out. 'No way am I going to sit in a pink bedroom all day... No way." He sighed, and went to find a spot outside where he could make the first reversoroo ray.  
  
Knuckles scowled as he woke up, and after an unpleasant breakfast of scowling at everyone, he trudged off to Emerald Coast, for another exhilarating day of skipping rocks. 'Oh, the sheer joy...' He thought after his forty-second rock had fallen in after only a few centimetres. His next one became the forty-third.  
  
A/N: This was 1091 words long! Whoohoo! Anyway, thank you to all the kind people who reviewed and told me how to improve-Love ya! And this is not a lemon. its a peach :D YUM! 


	4. Chapter 3: Experimentation

A/N: The third chappie! Rubbish twist next Chapter! The end was written while listening to Believe in myself (SA1 and SA2-I cant wait to get dreamcast version soooon :D), so sorry if it's rubbish ;) I was focusing on the awesome song!  
  
Chapter 3-Experimantation.  
  
"Just another tweak, and...there!" Tails grinned at the ray gun. It was finished. He prayed to whatever gods there may be that this one would be the one that worked. He charged out of the shade of the tree and bumped straight into Amy, knocking them both down. He blushed slightly and stood up. "Tails! I was just looking for you. Have you finished yet?" She stood up. "Err, yeah, I just finished..." he looked at her, and, blushing slightly harder, showed her the ray. "Would you do the honours?" "Not here!" He added hastily. She nodded, and they made their way back to where the others were waiting  
  
"Ready?" Tails nodded. Amy levelled the gun at him, and pulled the trigger, her hands uneven. There was a bright blaze of light-'Pink light' he noted in revulsion. The glow faded, and looked down at himself, and found he couldn't cry out. Knuckles appeared to be stifling sniggers, while Sonic and Amy looked sympathetic. The three hurriedly left the room, and Tails turned around to the mirror. He practically fainted of embarrassment when he saw what he was wearing.  
  
He was nude. With a deafening shriek, He grabbed the clothes on the floor and scrambled into them. That was not the result anybody had expected. 'That-that-that-monster will pay!' he screeched inside his head. His first move, he decided, would be to hide his caravan club magazine. Swearing, he went outside for the remainder of the evening- he had just realised it was five pm, so he went out to get something to eat, still bright red.  
  
The others collapsed into laughter in the corridor except Amy, who was looking rather uncomfortable. Amy walked outside; looking flushed, and headed for her room, leaving the other two laughing. (A/N: Sorry this is so short :( )  
  
Knuckles walked outside, and was immediately confronted by one of Sonic's friends, a green hedgehog called Emerald. He grinned at Knuckles. "Hey Sonic, what's up?" Knuckles scowled; he hadn't realised all of Sonic's friends would think of him as Sonic. "Go away." He muttered, and sidestepped, leaving poor Emerald with his mouth agape.  
  
Sonic sighed, and decided to have a look around town. If he had to spend a solid day up there, he would SCREAM. He sighed, and entered a café, ordered a coffee, and... Milette :CUT! Sonic: Oh what now? Milette: I HATE HATE HATE COFFEE! Change that to tea! Sonic: TEA?!?! Oh fine... Milette: Resume... Sonic: -under breath- stupid author, stupid fourth wall breakage, stupid story, stupid world, stupid tea... He sighed, entered a café, ordered a tea (Sonic: -Silently gags-), and sat down. He drank his tea (And was sick, but we edited this out), and then stood up to leave, made his way out, and made his way back for a looong wait...  
  
Tails examined the next cure. It was the most complicated of the four, but he decided that it seemed the most reasonable of the three. He re-read the instructions again, and then got his tool kit out, and went down to the shady spot beneath the tree where he had made his last ray. He started work, and was soon wrapped up in it, not noticing when Amy's friends passed and gave him an odd look.  
  
Amy was walking down a narrow rear ally when she collided into a grey fox she recognized as one of Tails' friends, Harriet. She grinned. "Hi Tails, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"Harriet, I need to go do something-"  
  
"No! Come on, I want to show you something-"  
  
"Harriet, tomorrow! I'm really busy!" She shouted over the din, and took advantage of the crowd to slip away, feeling sorry for poor Harriet, who looked hurt. She wound her way out of the crowd and into the much more quiet main centre. She sighed, and headed for her favourite spot up in a tree in the park, where she relaxed, dozing in and out of a dream.  
  
Tails sighed. This was more complex than he had anticipated. He had been trying to finish for the last seven hours-looking out the window, he saw it was twilight, - and he was only three-quarters of the way through. He sighed, and glanced at the incomplete cure. He decided it would have to be completed tomorrow, and he glanced at his watch. Eight o'clock. He sighed, and went down to dinner.  
  
Sonic looked at his chrome watch. Nearly eight o'clock. He sighed. It was getting late. After his hourly prayer ("Dear lord, make the next cure WORK!), he went and got himself something to eat. He prayed again, and then got into bed, and dropped off to sleep, even though it was early. He reasoned it would make the time pass.  
  
Amy awoke with a start, falling off the branch she was sitting on. She groaned as she slapped against the tree trunk, and then slid down. She looked at the square's outdoor clock- Half past eight. "Wow, I was asleep for ages!" She shrugged, and then went back to her room, squinting in the partial darkness. She watched television for a while, and went to bed around ten o'clock.  
  
Knuckles walked around the plaza...and around...and then around on the spot, before falling into a conveniently placed open manhole and having to be helped out. Covered in slime, he trooped off to the hotel room and had a shower, before going to bed after a few hours of TV. 'Tomorrow just won't come soon enough...'  
  
Tails woke painfully early ('Stupid birds...') and got straight to work on the cure, pausing only at eight o'clock to eat a piece of toast, and finished the ray in only three hours. He quickly called the others. "This time, I think we should try it with you two!" Tails pointed at Knuckles and Sonic. "I did it last time!" Tails took a deep, steadying breath, aimed the two-barrelled item at them. It's gleaming chrome outer casing catching the light. His hand curled onto the trigger, firing the gun, releasing two black lasers at Sonic and knuckles, there was a bright flash, and a smell of burning fur. The smoke cleared, and two things occured to Tails, one that Sonic and Knuckles were looking at themselves in delight, and then there was the small problem that...  
  
A/N: LOTSA WORDS! COUNT EM! BY HAND! THEN REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 4: Complications and Revival

Switcheroo! (Body Switchers) Chapter 4: Complications and Revival. (FINAL CHAP.)  
  
A/N: Okaaay...this is the closing chappie, so It'll probably be absolutely lame...   
  
"The ray..." Tails trailed off, staring at his empty hands. "It's not here anymore..." The fox ('Hedgehog' he reminded himself) said dumbfounded. 'What the...?' He thought to himself, his mind speeding along to try and come up with a solution. Nothing. He sighed. Nothing he could do but make another... He voiced this aloud, as Sonic and Knuckles capered stiff legged around, unable to keep still from excitement at having switched back. Amy just shrugged. "Well, at least it didn't take a week!" She pointed out, optimistic as ever. Knuckles suddenly stopped, a 'look' on his face. The others glanced at him. "What's up?" asked Amy, puzzled. "The EMERALD!" He shouted, banging his head on the wall for a minute before rushing off, leaving the others sweat dropping after him, with Sonic on the floor, anime style, for no reason (A/N: AH! The beautiful realm of unpredictability! MUHAHAHA!)  
  
Amy turned her attention back to Tails. "So, the ray is one use." She mused. "Well then, you're right, you'll just have to make another one." She stayed positive. "At least it won't be a week before we exchange back."  
  
"Yeah..." Tails tried to sound as optimistic and positive as Amy did. He put on a smile. "Yeah, you're right." Sonic shrugged at them and left at top speed, banging into the door before opening it and speeding off. Tails shrugged and sat down, before hearing yells outside. Going over to the window, he and Amy saw a green hedgehog yelling at Sonic for being a jerk, and Sonic attempting (And not succeeding) to come with an excuse for being rude to him yesterday. "Emerald!" Tails exclaimed. Amy and Tails glanced at each other. "Amy, you...err... didn't se any of my friends by any chance?" Amy shifted around in her stool she had sat on after the display.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Sonic scowled. As soon as he got hold of that echidna, he was going to TEAR HIM TO PIECES! 'Why I outta...' he thought to himself as he stomped off to his apartment, getting the keys out of his...err...well, he got his keys out and went in. (A/N: Does he have pockets or what? And where DOES he keep those rings?)  
  
Amy looked at the rage filled fox. "Tails, all I did was tell Harriet you were busy, which was perfectly true! Anyway, Harriet won't mind, she'll understand..." She trailed off. "Sorry."  
  
Tails shrugged. "It's all right, Amy. It's nothing." Amy smiled at him. "Thanks Tails." She stood up. "Bye!" She headed off. Tails was sorry she had gone-he would have liked to talk to her. Shrugging, he shook it off and sat down, got out his precious toolbox, and got to work, and was soon oblivious to anything else. He smiled slightly as he became absorbed.  
  
Amy sighed. She should have stayed and kept him company. She sighed again. Poor Tails, he had done all the work... She continued to think about Tails as she headed out to her room, without quite knowing why. She sat down, picked up a paperback (Stormbreaker, by Anthony Horowitz) and started reading from her marked page-page seventy-four, and was soon lost in the book (A/N: To EVERYONE out there-BUY THE ALEX RIDER SERIES! (STARTING WITH THE ONE ABOVE))  
  
Knuckles sighed in relief when everything on the isle was as it should be. He sat down in front of the shrine contentedly. He grinned- he was home. (A/N: That was, um, short and BAAAAD!)  
  
Tails headed out. He was hungry, and decided to go find something to eat. He grabbed some junk food.  
  
Me: STOP! STOP! STOOOP! Tails: What NOW?! Me: I hate junk food. Tails: Wha...? How can you HATE JUNK FOOD?! Me: It is disgusting (A/N: Honestly!) Make that an apple! Tails: -In an odd voice- I hate you...  
  
He grabbed an apple and sat down on a bench to eat it. It was lovely and crunchy (Tails: -Stares at me in disbelief-.). Amy came up to him as he finished. She sat down beside him. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine." He smiled slightly. "I'll have it finished by tonight."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. "It'll be great to have this over with..."  
  
"I just hope Sonic doesn't carry out his threat." Amy looked puzzled.  
  
"What threat?" Tails grinned.  
  
"He said he'd sellotape our mouths up to stop us talking about it." Amy grinned, and then stood up. "See you around."  
  
"See you..." Tails said, sad again that she was leaving. She smiled at him, and walked away, humming Who Knows (This belongs to Avril Lavigne, NOT me).  
  
Tails woke up with a start the next day, and immediately turned his attention to the near-finished item littering the surface in Amy's kitchen. He sat down and quickly got to work on it, whistling tunelessly to himself as he concentrated on finishing the item in front of him before twelve o'clock- the time he had agreed to meet Amy and switch them back.  
  
Amy, too, woke up with a start. She lay listening to the birds outside for a while, before jumping out of bed and going to check out. She made sure she paid with her money and not Tails', not wanting to make him broke for a room he hadn't even rented. She glanced at her watch. Eight o'clock. 'I think I'll go for a walk along the beach, it's a nice morning..." She thought to herself as she went out the rear door of the hotel to the poolside, using the back way in to the beach. Within moments, she was walking along the yellow-white sand of Emerald coast, smiling at the crisp, clear morning.  
  
Tails smiled. It was only eleven and he had finished. He had an hour to kill. He shrugged, watching TV on Amy's pink (Fluffy-eugh!) TV, constantly glancing at the clock. Fifty-nine minutes, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty- six, fifty- five....  
  
Amy arrived bang on twelve, entering her apartment. She found Tails waiting on the sofa, staring at the clock. He jumped when she entered. "Alright, lets get going!"  
  
"Tails..."  
  
"Yeah Amy?"  
  
"Who's gonna fire at us?!" Tails realised she was right. He jumped up and grabbed Amy's phone, dialling Sonic's number. He was there in minutes. He brought the gun up at neck height and pulled the trigger. The world exploded into colour- cyan, orange and then a soft, pure white glow. The two looked down after the explosion. Although he had spots in his vision, he was definitely orange. And he could feel his Tails. Judging by Amy's reaction, she had realised she had switched back as well. They both hugged, but then drew back, both smiling and blushing slightly. Tails however had suddenly become aware of Sonic advancing on them with a roll of sellotape...  
  
A/N: DONE! IT'S DONE! Sorry if it became a slight Tails x Amy at the end... :P. Thank you to each and every person who reviewed and read. Please look at my bio-it has some info in it about my next story! And thanks to those who put this/me on their faves list! Well, I would just like to say thank you to all on FF.net for letting me publish my work!  
  
Tails: Can I go? Me: Yup, as you're my fave character! Tails: Err...right... -Runs off- 


End file.
